Twilight
by iluvichihime
Summary: "Love gets complicated, you'll never get a happy ending" "Life is like a box of chocolates; You'll never know what your going to get" To have the perfect love, you must have the perfect person that is right for you, in order to have a happy ending. To have a perfect future, you must find a rich, tasty chocolate to have a happy future of your own.
1. Preface

**Note:** Hello everyone! This is my first time posting this story in here, so I hope that you enjoy this short preface that I've made! ^^ I hope it's not stupid, because...I decided on putting the definition of love in the preface...which was stupid! OTL LOL!xD Well...Enjoy for now!

**Bleach does NOT belong to me! It belongs to the rightful owner of Kubo Tite!**

Preface

Love is an emotion of a strong affection and personal attachment. Love is also a virtue representing all of human kindness, compassion, and affection—"the unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another". Love may also be described as actions towards others or one based on compassion, or as actions towards others based on affection. In English, love refers to a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes, ranging from pleasure to interpersonal attraction. "Love" may refer specifically to the passionate desire and intimacy of romantic love, to the sexual love of Eros, to the emotional closeness of familial love that defines friendship, or the profound oneness or devotion of religious love. This diversity of uses and meanings, combined with the complexity of the feelings involved, makes love unusually difficult to consistently define, compared to other emotional states. Love in its various forms acts as a major facilitator of interpersonal and, owing to its central psychological importance, is one of the most common themes in the creative arts. Love may be understood as part of the survival instinct, a function to keep human beings together against menaces and to facilitate the continuation of the species

Kurosaki-Kun was the only person that I love; who I worship for. To be honest, he's the only one who I would die for. It was pretty much love at first sight when I first saw him when I was eleven years old.

It was as if Kurosaki-Kun was the only man in the whole planet. There is no other man that I have intrest in; the boys that adore me just like me because of my looks and of course…my body.

I love Kurosaki-Kun because, he's so attractive, friendly, and very passionate to his friends—well…_most _of his friends. Sure, I also love him because he's cute and stuff, but at least I have some other reasons why I love him.

I'd dream of him every day and night and nothing ever changes. Though, most of the times, I get nightmares, but they weren't as bad as I'd thought it would be.

I love Kurosaki-Kun in many ways. But I think that I'm too dumb in the head for him. He needs a more mature person. Like Kuchiki-San. Of course, he doesn't love _me_ because I'm senseless. I probably wouldn't win him in any other way actually; If I were to be smart, cute, eat normal food, and stuff, I'll probably get a chance, I don't really know.

Confessing is useless to me. If I were to confess to Kurosaki-Kun, then he'd probably reject it. I rather be patient and wait for the answer.

Love is also…_complicated_ in most ways. People should understand that. Sometimes you'd wish that you never have loved the person who you had an argument with, but deep inside your heart…You love that person, but you just won't show it.

**Note: **Did you guys enjoy it? I hope you did!^^Please review it, just so I know what you think of it! =3


	2. Chapter 1: Greetings

**Note:** Well, this is chapter one! ^^ I hope you enjoy and I apologize if it's VERY long! lol mind as well start reading it, just to get over it!xD

**BLEACH DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! IT BELONGS TO KUBO TITE!**

Chapter one: Greetings

I was walking favorably, holding my big brother's hand. We first moved to an apartment when I was lone four ever since our mother and father abandoned us. My brother's name is Sora Inoue, and right now he's 27 years old, I was eleven years old.

I respected walking with him everywhere we go because we get to spend extra time with each other, but I had to go to school, which makes me troubled to separate myself with him. We were speaking about our future. How our lives would be when I would grow mature, however as soon he was talking, he stopped himself. He knelt down to one knee to get to my tallness and provided me my bag packed of school goods. "Have fun, little sis," he grinned. Just as soon as he said that, I assumed that we made it to my school. I was disheartened. "Thanks Onii-san…" I beamed.

I signaled farewell at him, and he did the same. He walked away as I observed him. As soon as he vanished, I went inside to the school, examining for my session. I found my class, and I went inside. What trapped me by my eyes was a boy. He looked peculiar, but attractive. I couldn't take my senses off him once I tried. His lively auburn hair stunned me, and his chocolate-like eyes presented me a shudder through my spine. He looked so beautiful to me.

"Are you all right?" A female spoke in a pleasant manner. I flickered to this woman, alarmed by her arrival right infront of me. "Umm," I didn't know what to say at first. "I'm well…certainly, um sorry. I was spaced out a little." I chuckled through my breath, fretfully. "Are you Orihime Inoue?" she probed politely. "Yes…yes I am…" I answered bashfully. "Oh, welcome!" she grinned. "I'm Ms. Shiro. You may take a seat anywhere you satisfy." Thus, I assembled to the front corner chair where the window remained.

I was sitting soundlessly, while I overhear other pupils chatting behind and next to me. I scrutinized out the window, expecting to see my brother outdoor, but I had no providence. I felt unwise, examining for him even though I knew that I wouldn't see him until I stand nearby by his employed residence, waiting for him to come out. As a final point, my homeroom tutor passed out programs and such.

I caught myself viewing at the boy. 'What am I doing?' I thought. I was surely humiliating myself, so I looked away. The school bell started to ring for my first period, hence I checked my schedule: Mathematics. I exhaled noisily and got up, holding my bag and sauntered out of homeroom, walking my way to math.

While I was walking, I detected a person walking next to me. "Hi, I'm Tatsuki Arisawa!" She presented thrillingly. "Oh, umm…hello, I'm Orihime Inoue! It's good meeting you Tatsuki-San!" I smiled brightly. Looks like I'm going to ensure a worthy friend nowadays. "So, we're consuming math in the first period…" Tatsuki-San sighed, not looking satisfied. "Yeah…Math isn't my topic actually," I specified. "Same here, I despise Math!" She gave out a giggle. "I predict everybody distastes math!" I sniggered through her favorably. Formerly, I saw the boy walking near, _us_. "Yo, Tatsuki!" he bawled. "Oh, hey Ichigo!" she smiled. I was actuality silent like a fool; acting like I was unseen to him. And it worked. He just walked passed us, just to say greetings to Tatsuki, and left straightforward to math. Partial of me felt pleased that it worked, but the other half of me felt depressed that I didn't get to encounter him. 'I'm just an idiot…' I thought to myself miserably.

So, we made it to Math. The teacher assigned our seats, so I was sitting next to Tatsuki. Once he finished assigning other students' seats, he went infront of the class. "Good morning class…my name is Mr. Williams." He announced himself favorably. "Good morning Mr. Williams…" they said grouchily, but I said it along ordinarily, with no reactions at all.

After the two periods of Math, I had biography. Tatsuki and I walked our way there, talking all day. As soon as we got there, the teacher correspondingly assigned seats. He assigned Tatsuki next to a boy, which made me felt forlorn that I might have to be seated next to a boy or a girl that I don't recognize. But right when he gave the charming boy three desks away from his desk, he called my name and pointed at the seat I had to sit. And it was right next to the beautiful boy.

I hesitated to my seat and unhurriedly sat down. I formerly sensed a blush approaching over my cheeks. I never felt embarrassed like this ever since my brother termed me a very attractive girl that boys would like me. But only, I blushed more than ever. My face was rosy red _everywhere_. I held my breath, exasperating not to make any sound. 'Oh gosh! I'm sitting next to him! What should I do?' I exaggerated during the period when the professor is assigning other scholars' seat. "Welcome class! My name is Mr. Rangai." He said, straightly. "Good morning, Mr. Rangai." They said coolly, but I didn't catch the boy saying anything. "Today, I don't have any work for you, so you can do whatever you want, just stay in your seats, and keep it down! And no tossing or hitting as well!" He cautioned. So, everyone started talking and giggling. I finally stopped blushing from his delightful appearance and took a deep breath. I gradually budged my head to gaze at him once more and then swiftly, his eyes were looking into mine.

I couldn't look away; his glare paralyzed me. A few minutes late, he spoke: "Hello," he presented out a crooked smile. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and who're you?" He examined. "Oh, uh…I'm Orihime Inoue…" I blushed tremendously. "I-It's nice to meet you, Ichigo…" I hesitated. "Likewise…" He responded.

"You look edgy," Ichigo specified. "U-Umm…oh…you think?" I said, my eyes looking sideward. "Affirmative, you're looking everywhere like you're getting in trouble." He rested back on his chair. I retained silent, not knowing what else to say. "Are you frightened of talking to boys?" He asked with a smirk. "N-No! I've spoken to one boy!" I said piercingly. "Interesting…Who's he?" He asked in interest. "My…My older brother…" I looked down. "That doesn't count you know…" He modified. "I guess…" I looked to the right, feeling like a fool. I actually never met a particular boy, ever since at this moment. I felt so uncomfortable, but I just had to come clean. "Fine, I haven't met any boys recently. I had no associates at all." I admitted desperately. "And I haven't even talked to anyone, but my brother, so…" I didn't know what else to say again. "If you chat to your brother all the time, then why are you so self-conscious of talking to boys?" He asked inquisitively. "I-I didn't say that I was embarrassed of talking to boys!" I moaned. "Hm," he chuckled and sighed heavily. "You're a really hard person to talk to." I blinked, misunderstanding how hard I was to talk to. "Am I?" I speculated. "I never believed that I'd be like that…you know…to be challenging to talk to." I played with my fingers, minding my own business. I acted like I wasn't attending to him so that I can act more regular. "Do you? Well, for a girl like you, you're a stiff book to read. Perhaps you should be more exact and act more advanced," He stated. I looked straight at him, and gave him an irritated look. Those words felt like an insult and it almost pierced my back. "I'm sorry…Was that supposed to be an offense?" I hissed. "I don't think so…" he sustained. "But I'm not sure if I sound right saying this, though, you look cute when you're livid!" He chuckled. I started flushing mad.

"Umm…thanks, I suppose…" I blushed. "So, how old are you?" He tested. "I'm eleven years old…" I countered. "Funny. I'm eleven years old too…" He smirked. I smiled back, only in an uncooperative way. Even though he looks like a cruel person who could be a bully, he's really a gracious boy I have ever met in my life. Sure, he would tease and humiliate me, but maybe that was just for fun.

I inhaled deeply and then exhaled sensitively. "Are you new here?" Ichigo questioned. "Ummm, not really, I came in this town with my older brother. I was three and he was eighteen at the time." I replied.

Ichigo looked at me shadily and then pulled his eyebrows together. "What about your parents?" he asked. "Oh, well…it's a long story…" I sighed gloomily. "Can you tell me anyway?" He appealed. "Okay…" I respired. "My mother and father raised us horribly. They would abuse us; they abuse me mostly. My brother, Sora, feared that they'd kill me, so he grasped me and ran away from them. My mother was a whore and my father was an alcoholic—they never cared about us.

"So, Sora took good care of me and treated me as if I was his daughter and as if he was my father. I nearly forgot about my real parents, which is upright, but then they just came back to my reminiscences. I remembered that yesterday, my brother and I had gotten on a fight about the hairpins he has bought me. I thought it was too childish and stuff.

"I've hurt his feelings, but then I felt very guilty and said sorry to him. I was _really_ selfish, and I knew I was. I never get control of my emotions most of the time…and—wait, why the hell am I tell you the whole story?" I grunted hitting my head on the desk. Ichigo gave out a chuckle and then stopped. "It's okay, maybe you got carried away…" He leered. "But though, I do feel bad for you for being in all those tragedy…" He said, grimacing.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine…" I sustained, grinning. "At least I have someone in my life"

"Hm" Ichigo smiled gracefully. He seemed pleased to hear my story; he also felt guilty in most of the parts.

We continued on talking throughout the whole period. When the bell rang, we both got up and looked at each other. "So, I—" "Come on, we've got plenty to talk about!" He interjected, pulling me from the back of my shirt. "W-Woah!" I screeched in tremor.

As soon as I just realized, we were in the cafeteria. I looked up at him, and winced. "You know, I can walk myself!" I snarled. "Oh, don't be a 'little miss grumpy' gal!" Ichigo slouched. I gave out a sigh and then looked around the cafeteria. "C'mon!" Ichigo shouted when I just noticed that he was a few feet away from me; perhaps five. I took a deep breath and jogged to his left side.

Everyone started eyeing at me in a stunned face. I glared back at them, baffled of their faces. "Um, why are they looking at me like that?" I asked, apprehensively. Ichigo looked onward to where I was regarding. "I don't know" Ichigo shrugged. I inhaled nervously and then exhaled gradually. When Ichigo sat down, I sat down next to him. Everyone wouldn't take their eyes off me somehow. "This is freaking me out…maybe because I am with you…" I mumbled. I was sure he can hear me since everyone was finally silent. "I guess so…" he settled.

Just then, I heard all of the students murmuring about us. "Look at her hair. She's as worse as Ichigo's" one of the boys purred to them. "Oh my god! I can't believe she's sitting next to _my_ Ichigo!" the girls would mutter. I felt really troubled and offended. I raised my hand to my cheek and looked away. Ichigo glared at them and stood up. "You people have to mind your own business!" he shouted. "You leave Orihime alone, or else I'll beat the crap outta you!" he snarled.

Everyone started walking to their seats and talked. I gave a sigh of relief and I shuddered. "Thank you…" I said. "Not a problem…I have to deal with them like a million times…" He gave out a minor smile. I sighed upsettingly, feeling down. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Well…" I stopped myself and picked some pieces of my hair and raised it so that I could see it. "It's a pretty long story like the one before" I said, as I drop it down to hang.

"What's the story now?" He sighed, and rested on the chair. "I want to know everything…" He said. "Well, I used to have long hair, a year ago when I was in fifth grade…" I started out. "And then four boys who were bullies, grabbed my hair and snarled at me of how they despised my hair and so, they've cut it and beat me up." I sighed. "And then I started even my hair and place a band aid on my cheek. My brother likes me with long hair, but now he has asked 'why did you cut your hair?' I responded, 'I felt like it' and then he gave me a worried look. I hated it to see him like that, because it would get worser if I've told him what truly happened…" I shuddered while I was thinking about the four bullies. Ichigo didn't look pleased, but very angry. His eyes were intense—it was as if he was going to go search them and battle them to get revenge for me— and he was very upset about the story. "Are you okay?" I asked, worriedly. "I'm fine…" he replied when he swallowed hard—he wasn't eating anything at all, actually.

I wasn't sure if I should believe him, because he looked troubled somehow…As if he knew them, and if they were right across the lunch tables. I looked behind myself, and I don't see them. Surely, I know how they look like. "Are you sure? You look uneasy…" I said, fretfully. "You don't have to worry about me, Orihime…" He gave out a smile that was forged. He was lying…something _was_ bothering him, and I know it. His eyes was meeting somewhere else and he had a big scowl on his face. I was suddenly worried about him.

I didn't say anything else because if I did, he might get offended, and I wouldn't allow that. I don't know what or why he's hiding something from me, but I'm going find out if I can.

The silence covered the two of us. It was very irritating, how the silence went on and on. I couldn't stand it; I sighed and looked up at him. "This is really awkward…" I breathed. "What?" Ichigo asked in confusion. "This silence—this…lack of talking…I don't like it…" I slouched. "Oh," Ichigo continued. "Well…why didn't you say something then?" He questioned. "There is nothing to say...!" I whined. "Oh please. What more can you be…? A whiner?" Ichigo chuckled.

"Well, what a way to be a good friend!" I muttered. Ichigo bursted out laughing. "Hey! What's so funny?" I shouted, blushing. "You're going to get people's attention!" I viewed around me to make sure no one was looking; but they did. They stopped talking, and looked at our direction. I blushed in humiliation. "Ichigo, stop!" I gritted my teeth, feeling even more humiliated.

Ichigo started to stop laughing and gazed behind him. Everyone started talking to each other. I scowled at him angrily. "What?" he squawked. "You discomfited me! Everyone was looking!" I flushed. "Don't be such a baby!" Ichigo smiled crookedly. "I wasn't being a baby!" I slouched. "I was only embarrassed that's all".

We started talking to each other about some things that weren't about families or other stuff that can be a tragedy. I had a lot fun with him. This makes everything worse. What if I love him? Why would I even fall for a **popular **boy? I'm just a little girl, who is just standard and senseless.

"So, did you ever have a boyfriend?" Ichigo asked, politely. I looked up at him startled. "Why would I?" I specified. "I'm not pretty enough for boys…they just bully me around…" I looked down. "Don't say that…" Ichigo said. "Anyone who says that is a liar…You're beautiful in your own way…you should know that…Don't listen to the bastards who bully you around, their just jealous that you're prettier or cuter than any other girls—including prettier than the bullies—…Well…if some of your bullies were a guy, you're cooler than them…" He smiled. I started blushing and looked away. And just then…I felt a heart skipped a beat; and it was my heart.

"Th-Thank you…" I stuttered. "That is very noble of you…" Ichigo looked down at me and gave out a slight laugh. "You're embarrassed by my compliment…Maybe I shouldn't overdo it…" He chuckled. "No, no…its fine…It's just…No one has ever told me that before…Not even my brother…" I gave out a small smile, looking down. "I have a question…" I looked up at him. "What is it?" He proceeded. "Well…would it be okay…if I go over your house tonight…? I'll ask my brother…" I asked, shyly. Ichigo looked at me. "Orihime…" He said in a serious tone. It looked like he was going to refuse, but then he grinned and placed his hand on my head. "Sure you can! Just be careful with my dad, he's a no brained idiot…" He said, visualizing his father.

I giggled and said "thank you" to him. The bell rang and we both got up again like before. "What do we have?" He asked. I took out my schedule; searching for what we've got. "Japan Liberal Arts…" I responded. "Okay…let's go…" he said. "Do I have to go everywhere you go? Can't we split up or something?" I questioned. "What, you don't want to hang out?" He asked. "No, no! It's not like that!" I hesitated. I started walking with him to JLA.

We made it there and sat where the teacher assigned us. We were lucky that we sat next to each other again. It was pretty boring in this class…but I do like it. My teacher's name was Mrs. Chichi. She looked cute. She had Black hair that was up to the upper back and she had two long bangs—under her lip—that curves together. Her smile was very bright, that it made the sun glow on all of us in the class.

After JLA, It was Gym. Two periods of Gym. Great. Sweating and exhaustion. Gee, I'd love that. Ichigo walked me to Gym; we both went inside and he jogged to his friends. Just then, Tatsuki jogged to me. "Wow, Orihime! You've been spending time with Ichigo a lot lately! And you just met him!" Tatsuki said in astonishment. "Yeah, we've gotten use to each other…We're great friends!" I shined. "So, what's it to ya? You two together?" She asked. "No!" I flushed in embarrassment. "Ch—yeah right! You guys been talking for ages and been giggling like a couple!" Tatsuki denied. I started whining at her and then she gave up. "Alright, what do you want to do?" Tatsuki asked. "I don't know…" I shrugged. "How about we play Basketball with the boys…?" Tatsuki proposed. I looked at all the boys playing basketball…including Ichigo. "Umm…I'm not sure…I'm not good at playing basketball…" I said, biting my lower lip. "Aw, come on! Don't tell me you're a wuss!" Tatsuki drooped. "They'll be gentle with you!" Tatsuki said. "Alright…" I sighed.

Tatsuki started dragging me towards the locker room to change. We started changing to a white t-shirt and a red underwear-like shorts. "I-I can't wear this! The boys will see me like this!" I reddened. "Don't worry…The men won't do anything," Tatsuki gave out a laugh. And so, I fully changed and then we both went back to the Gym court.

The men started staring at me—I thought that they were glaring at Tatsuki, but it seems like I was wrong—and blushed. Tatsuki walked towards the boys, but I didn't move an inch. I was obviously too embarrassed to move anywhere.


End file.
